


Tom's Master Plan

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: "I'm afraid my husband, like most men, do not like to ask for help.  If you do, you must at least never let them catch you."Mary's words of wisdom on men to Miss Heywood.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tom's Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short story with a slightly different angle to Tom's master plan for Sanditon.
> 
> I looked for a photo of when Tom looked at Mary as they talked about going to Sanditon House for tea with Lady Denham. It gave me an idea that maybe Tom had been up to something sneaky.

The Glass Reflection

Tom held the glass of brandy in his hand as he looked into the fire. He let out a humph. Fire, that is what had gotten him in this mess as it did before. Henry Thomas Parker, his father, had been a gambling man and for the most part, a successful one as evident of the properties he acquired in Sanditon through his life.

His father had taught him everything he knew about it. Pitting various gambles against each other in order to make one successful. The trick of course that one gamble had to be higher than the other. His choice of not insuring the building had been the trickiest gamble. Of course, he had no idea that it would go up in smoke.  
Sidney didn’t remember the last fire. He wouldn’t have since he was away at Eton. Mr. Sterling was a reasonable man though and his daughter had been enthralled with Sidney for a time. So, the gamble had been made. Sidney would be engaged to Eliza. She already had a few seasons with decent prospects, but she needed something that would make her desirable in the ton.

There was nothing more alluring than a lady being paraded around London by a good looking man. Eliza’s father and Tom had made a deal. If a marriage contract had been secured for a much wealthier man, Tom would get the breach of contract and forget about the building that had been caught in a fire. Of course, Mr. Sterling owed Mr. Beecroft, so what better way to kill two birds than to get Sidney Parker to visit the gambling halls to payback Beecroft.

Ten years ago, Mr. Campion had taken the gamble. Tom received some compensation for the broken marriage contract between Eliza and Sidney. Of course, Tom had to use some of the money to pay off his debts and send him off to Antigua. Sidney had become successful, which had he married Eliza would not have been the case as Tom knew full well. His talents would had been wasted with being a husband for Eliza.

Tom had heard she returned to London a rich widow. He needed more investment in Sanditon. The gamble had worked before. Why would it not work again? Eliza was everything he remembered her to be: selfish. If he could somehow get it arranged, when she broke another marriage contract, there would be a fresh money to invest.  
Tom took another drink.

That.Damn.Fire.

When Tom and Mary had accidentally arrived in Willingden, Mary had observed Charlotte as a young lady that would undoubtedly draw Sidney’s attention back to Sanditon. And Mary was right. Charlotte had drawn Sidney like a moth to a flame. She also drew Eliza. That part of the plan had gone correctly.

He had not thought that far ahead. He knew he would need to get Eliza to break another marriage contract, but how? Eliza was not as easily persuaded as before. Her father had made sure she understood the last time. Marry for money. Mr. Campion would not live for long. If Sidney really loved her, he would wait. Apparently, marriage had revived the older man. Tom scoffed. It was probably all the rowing exercise he was getting no doubt.

Now what he needed though, was a way to get Eliza to break the contract. Tom knew Sidney would find Charlotte amusing. He didn’t think he would become completely besotted with the girl from the country. He should had listened to his wife. It wouldn’t be the first time Mary knew better. Mary had told him before not to get involved with Sterling, but they were newly married. What did she know?

What did Eliza want? He needed to know. What better than to send a woman to investigate another woman?

Tom stood up and went to find Mary. After a much needed talk, Tom had a plan. 

The first part of the plan was finding a moth dumb enough to fly into the flame. He looked at the address on the piece paper attained through Mary from Lady Denham. Sir Edward Denham, Seventeen Locus Street. Not in too unfashionable society, but not far from the seedy side of town. Sir Denham had a titled, but needed money. 

Tom gained entrance to the small apartment. Clearly, the man had been sharing his accommodations. Sir Edward came stumbling to the parlor room. “Tom Parker, do what do I owe this pleasure?” He clearly had been drinking the night before.

“I come bearing an olive branch from Lady Denham.”

“Getting soft in her old age?”

“You are after all, a Denham. Would you rather her leave her inheritance to the donkeys?” Edward looked at Tom and wanted to laugh. Technically, she had left her estate to the asses. Of course, it was now attached to a pair of legs that should had been his. Esther had no business marrying Lord Blabbington. The man was a buffoon.

Would it not get his goat to find Sir Edward back in his aunt’s good graces?

Edward looked at Tom and took the cup of coffee from the tray the servant had brought up. “So, just what does my loving aunt want?”

Poetry

Eliza opened the eloquent letter carefully. She had been getting mysterious lines of poetry from an admirer. She had gone to a luncheon at Mrs. Tidby’s in honor of a poet that she had secured. She hadn’t seen so many women hanging on the man’s words of honey like a fly on a corpse. The gentleman beside her, Sir Edward Denham, had been a witty companion as they gossiped about the ladies and the few other gentlemen that were strewn about.

She had seen him a time or two in Hyde Park after that. There were always women, elegant women, draped on his arm. She had her man look into him, discreetly of course. She was after all engaged to Sidney Parker. But Sidney Parker did not have a title and would not even if his eldest brother died. Sir Edward though. He was a Baronet. Perhaps, not as rich, but he wasn’t poor. His aunt did own Sanditon House. There was a fine country house. Once Lady Denham passed, the estate would be entailed to him as the closest male relative.

Eliza saw him across the dance room. Lady Abernathy strung on his arm like a fine jewel. They were a striking pair. Mrs. Tidby greeted her and followed her gaze. “Oh, Sir Denham, what a lovely pair. Do you not think, Mrs. Campion?” Mrs. Campion murmured something. “Although, not surprising.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Why dear. The man is a handful in bed, but he has no intention of settling down. It would take a good deal of persuasion to change those tiger stripes.” Mrs. Tidby dropped her voice. “Lady Abernathy is a lonely widow.”

“Certainly, he will need an heir to continue his line.” Eliza half asked, half making a statement.

“Does he?” Mrs. Tidby asked. “I believe Lady Denham intends on settling her estate on her niece, Lady Babington.”

Eliza dragged her attention to Lady Babington who was being guarded by her husband and Sidney Parker. Sidney had shown more respect towards Lady Babington than he had with her over the last several months. Clearly, there was some tension between Lady Babington and Sir Denham. Eliza had not forgotten the cut Lady Babington had given her when she had that farm girl stand up with her at the wedding.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Tidby. I believe I need to go speak with my fiancé.”

“Yes, do go enjoy yourself Mrs. Campion.” Mrs. Tidby watched her go with pleasure. She had heard how she mocked that girl in Sanditon. Miss Heywood was nothing but nice and polite. 

Mrs. Campion let out a sigh. There was one way she wanted to enjoy herself and she was not currently getting it. Perhaps, Sir Denham would be as Mrs. Tidby said. Pure enjoyment with no strings. She did wonder how much animosity there was between Lady Babington and Sir Denham. Would not it be fitting for her to get back at Lady Babington by getting the inheritance out from under her nose. She gave a smile as she approached the trio.

Eggs are Eggs

Tom looked around as the guests arrived on the beach. Everything had not gone quite like he had planned, but the Parkers stood together as Sanditon came alive for the wedding of one Miss Charlotte Heywood to Mr. Sidney Parker.

“See Mary, I told you everything would be fine.”

“I don’t know why I ever doubted you Tom.” Mary looked lovingly towards her husband. Their fifth child would be born at the end of the year.

“Tom,” Arthur said cheerfully as he escorted Miss Lambe over. “Have you heard that there may be another wedding in Sanditon?”

“Sanditon has become a hot spot for finding eligible husbands it would appear,” Mary said as her eyes glaze over towards Miss Alison who at the moment was berating (quietly) Mr. Crowe about Mr. Parker’s current state of intoxication on his wedding day.

“Maybe we should update our advertisements?” Tom asked his wife teasingly. 

“Oh Tom,” Mary said shaking her head.

Lady Denham walked towards the bride. “Did I not tell you we would be seeing you walk down the aisle very soon?” Lady Denham chuckled as she walked in as if she had no doubt Sir Edward would seduce Mrs. Campion. She hadn’t expected Sir Edward to actually marry that woman, but it appeared deep down he wanted to do the responsible thing once Mrs. Campion got with child. She supposed she would have to leave the child something. The only fly in the ointment had been Clara Brereton.

Her prospects had been very poor and were poorer still once she learned that the girl had tried to maneuver Edward into marriage. Lady Denham looked over the crowd. Certainly, there had to be some gentlemen here that wouldn’t mind such a thing. Oh, but of course, Mr. Beecroft. He was a gambling man. Perhaps, he would be interested in a little gamble. She would speak with Mr. Parker after the wedding festivities. Her bets had been successful so far. She smiled at Mary Parker from across the way.

The two ladies knew exactly who the masterminds in Sanditon were. It certainly was not Tom Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
